everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Siya Nritya
Siya Nritya is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the successor to Solor from the ballet La Bayadère, chosen by the Storybook of Legends to fill his role. Siya currently attends Ever After High in her Yearbook Year and sides with the Rebels in the destiny conflict, due to the fact that she wishes to be free from her painful story, as well as the well-being of those who were chosen to fill the roles in her ballet. However, Siya is most likely willing to follow her fate and knows that, no matter how much she goes against the system, she will end up as the next Solor... Still, she is more than ready to change the whole environment of her story. Character 'Personality' (Bullets because I cannot freaking write personalities pardon) Once one gets to know Siya, the first thing they will notice about her is how sweet '''and '''lovely '''she is, and always tries to have a bright smile on her face. She's genuinely '''caring '''and extremely '''devoted '''to others, especially those she loves, and will always '''do her best '''to provide everyone what they need and wish. The next Solor is '''loyal and dedicated to those she loves and makes sure to put their necessities above her own, often leaving herself behind. It should be noted that Siya is also very considerate, and always thinks a lot before making decisions that might affect others in a way or another. However, considerate as she is, Siya has a very bad habit of making promises she won't be able to keep. Something always seems to keep her from actually keeping up with her promises. Therefore, Siya tries to avoid giving her word to someone, because she knows ''that, in the end, both her and said person will be hurt, due to her not being able to go on with the promises the makes. It's not like she wants to do it - she doesn't. But something in the environment will always stop her from keeping her word. Siya is constantly '''daydreaming' and thinking about her future, including her legacy and destiny. She's an idealist about what her future upholds, and wishes she could have control over it - but she knows she doesn't, and she knows she has 0 control over what's going to happen. Siya feels lost '''in life and she is sure that she has to do something to change her fate and those of the ones she loves, yet she doesn't ''know ''how to do it. She looks for answers and tries to do something everyday to change her life, but she '''isn't sure about things. Siya has a wandering mind which is persistently living in some kind of fantasy of what she should do. *A hopeless romantic. Maybe they have chosen the perfect girl to fill one of the roles from La Bayadère. **Not only a hopeless romantic in love: she idolizes the idea of an everlasting romance and hopes to find her one true love soon. But also a hopeless romantic as in having an idealized idea of reality. She doesn't see things only as they are, but also how she'd like them to be. She's always imagining situations where her story would be less distressing for her and her story mates and always tries to do something to change it. *'Deadly afraid of death'. She doesn't know what waits for her after that, and is scared that the gods and spirits will punish her for her bad behaviours in life. That's partly why she tries to be a good person to others. *Very noble, Siya has high moral principles and ideals. She's very honourable (and that's why she is extremely sad of not being able to keep her promises when she makes one, thus why she avoids this). *Always involved in love triangles. It seems like some kind of curse. No matter what, Siya will always be into extremely complicated romantic situations and loses it all frequently. She will just lock herself in her room until everything magically turns out alright. *Very captivating and attractive. Everyone will most likely fall head over heels for her. Siya has a charm that it's hard to find in anyone else. *'Brave' and unafraid of standing up for herself and for those she loves. Except for death, Siya doesn't have any other fear and therefore, could be considered fearless and bold. *Siya has a complex where she can’t be or feel lonely. She constantly needs to know she is, indeed, loved and has real friends. *She is suffering ''okay, she's in constant pain (both physical and mental), someone help her please 'Appearance' Siya is, in a few words, immensely beautiful and captivating. She has light copper skin and big doe bluish gray eyes, which are graced with thick eyelashes and dark eyeliner. She has dark brown long, wavy thick hair, which she likes to keep braided or in any other hairdo that makes it easier for her to fight without getting hurt. Siya is slightly taller than average with a musculous built, but particularly thin and delicate despite her musculous body. Her trade colours are red and its shades, golden and bronze. Siya prefers the Indian fashion and adds a lot of armours into her outfits, to keep her warrior motif. She also likes to wear plenty of jewelry, and the most noticeable one she wears is a septum piercing, all of those keeping her close from her Indian heritage. '''Hobbies & Interests' Fighting/Sparring Siya is destined to be a noble warrior, so unsurprisingly, fighting and sparring is one of her favourite activities. It also keeps her thoughts away from bad things, and helps her focus on what's important for her future. At a young age, Siya is a brave and expert fighter and isn't afraid of using a sword for anything. If required, she could probably go fight a real war now, and knows what she's doing while training. Dancing Siya is also destined to be a ballerina, since her story is, well, a ballet. She’s a graceful dancer and also finds ballet to be one of the few things that calm her down and lets her be her true self. It isn’t hard to find Siya dancing in the hallways of Ever After High, or disappearing suddenly just to go dance somewhere else. The pointe shoes part of her story, alongside the fighting part as well, are probably the only two reasons that makes Siya actually enjoy her fate… But the cause is much bigger for her to actually follow it. Poetry An excellent writer, Siya enjoys poetry and is often taking notes of her ideas in a small notebook she carries with her everywhere. She mostly writes about love and the idea of a perfect world and is quite good at it, though only a few close friends have actually seen the things she writes. If things don’t work out the way she expects, Siya hopes to be a professional poet someday. Story La Bayadère : Main article: La Bayadère How Siya Fits Into It Siya was chosen by the Storybook of Legends itself to fulfill the role of Solor in La Bayadère. She doesn’t understand why it has chosen three females to be the love triangle of the story, but primarily accepted it anyway. As time passed, however, Siya’s wishes of being free from her sorrowful story, as well as setting those she loves free from it too became much stronger rather than to accept her role as Solor. Therefore, she sides with the Rebels in the destiny conflict and fights for their cause. Story Parallels *Solor was known for making a promise he wouldn’t be able to keep - and swore eternal fidelity to Nikiya, becoming engaged to Gamzatti right after that. The fact that Siya isn’t able to keep promises is a clear reference to that. *The fact that Siya is a hopeless romantic is a reference to Nikiya, who was going to be Siya’s predecessor in her original idea. *When Nikiya dies, Solor goes to smoke opium, and has an euphoria due to that. Siya has a habit of smoking. *Siya always being involved in love triangles is a nod to the love triangle of Solor, Nikiya and Gamzatti. *Siya being very attractive and often getting people to fight for her refers to Gamzatti and Nikiya fighting for Solor, to a point Nikiya got killed for that. Relationships 'Family' Siya's parents are an ordinary Indian couple, from a relatively higher social class. They are excellent people, despite all the money they have, and always made sure their kids would grow to be great human beings. Siya, even being very rich, grew up knowing that love is always above everything else, thanks to her parents. She has a wonderful relationship with both her mother and father and frequently writes them letters. Siya also has two younger brothers, twins, who are nine years old, and a baby sister who's a few months old. She was super close to her little brothers when she was still home, but didn't have the chance of meeting her little sister yet. She loves the three of them profoundly and hopes to return home before the drama of her ballet begins. 'Friends' Fayth Titanius *Roommate, friend and the one who keeps up with Siya smoking at 3 am because she is depressed. * #1 matchmaker for Siya. Always trying to find her a good partner that will love her eternally. *”Siya no you can’t just get another snake to bite you because you’re feeling lonely” *Hylla also sticks together sometimes Anne Marie Stahlbaum * Depressive philosophical gals stick together * Late night talks about how they could simply change their destinies, somehow (She needs more friends please look at her she’s a cinnamon roll) 'Pets' Upon Animal Calling, a rattlesnake has come to Siya and has kept her company ever since. She has named her Vaganova and likes to walk through school with her around her neck. Siya knows it’s pretty horrible to have a snake when the next Nikiya is supposed to die because of a snake bite, but she’s too attached to Vaganova to let her go. Siya also has a pet monkey her parents gave her when she left, and his name is Rudolf. He is pretty chill and likes to eat chips while Siya is not watching, and truly loves her, just like she loves him. 'Romance' Despite her very complicated love life, Siya considers herself to be Pansexual Panromantic, and also polyamorous. Nasmira Dandekar and Gandaki Hamsatti *Why be involved with one of them when you can be involved with b o t h *Siya pays for their polyamorous dates without being aware that she is just being a third wheel to Nas and Daki *Siya why the heck are you so freaking dumb *Just look at them they're not even into you *TBA - it’s honestly so confusing don’t even get me started Hylla Hippolytus *I just want them to be happy okay *I think it is important to note that Siya has come to a point where instead of saying "hey Hylla" she just says "Heylla" *Late night serenades to Hylla and Siya just being gay Class Schedule 1st Period: Hero Training 2nd Period: Advanced Wooing 3rd Period: Dance Class-ic 4th Period: Crownculus 5th Period: Grimmnastics 6th Period: Debate Trivia *Siya’s birthday is on February 4th, making her an Aquarius. *Siya cries quite easily, but only when she is alone or with people she truly trusts. *Here’s her Pinterest Board. *She’s expert in using any kind of weapon, but favourites the sword. *Siya’s habit of smoking started when she arrived Ever After High. *Siya is dyslexic, and has trouble reading and writing. *She has many, many ''scars in her body, mainly in her back, stomach, legs and arms. The majority of Siya's scars are hidden by her clothing, though. *Siya adheres to the religious aspects of Hinduism and considers herself Hindu. *Despite being Pansexual/Panromantic, Siya only has been with females in her whole life. *TBA Notes *Siya is a Hindu name with many meanings: "''Goddess Sita; White Moonlight; A handsome woman" being the main ones. Nritya is an Indian word that refers to “dance, act on the stage”. Due to her not being biologically related to any previous member from La Bayadère, it would make no sense to have any of Siya's names being similar to those of the ballet's characters and, therefore, "Siya" was chosen solely for starting with "s" and "Nritya" seemed appropriate to fit the dancing theme. *Siya's pet names, Vaganova and Rudolf, are both references to dancers who have previously worked on La Bayadère. *Siya's birthday is a reference to when La Bayadère was first presented. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Ballets Category:WiseUnicorn's characters